


HartBeat

by rosebison



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Manchester City
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosebison/pseuds/rosebison
Summary: 第一次戴上曼城隊長袖標的席爾瓦回到更衣室，發現有個人已經在等他。





	

席爾瓦感受到了危機。

 

「你…想幹嘛？」小個子西班牙人被隊友逼到了牆角，眼看著背脊即將貼上磁磚。

 

「沒有呀。」金髮的英格蘭門將氣定神閒的笑著，步步逼近。「倒是David呀…為什麼你一直在往後退呢？」

 

「因為你手上、拿著很不祥的東西…！」席爾瓦的目光定焦在隊友手上抓著的一大罐某廠牌去屑洗髮精，眼中裝滿了恐懼。

 

「我代言的東西怎麼會不祥呢？」眉開眼笑，曼城的英格蘭門將看起來比平常還有勁10倍。「別說這個了，隊長您比賽完髒兮兮的怎麼不快點洗澡呢？」

 

「我…正要洗。」席爾瓦小心斟酌著用詞。

 

「咦，真是奇遇！我也正準備要洗呢。」哈特臉上的笑容更燦爛了。「擇日不如撞日，我們就一起去洗澡吧！」

 

「…？」席爾瓦的腦袋高速運轉，為何今天特別的積極？聞到了陰謀的味道。

 

「再不理我就不客氣啦……嘿！」  
「？！」

 

席爾瓦感受到自己整個人離地而起，對身形高大又專注於鍛煉上半身力量的曼城當家門將而言，西班牙人那點體重根本微不足道，等當事者回過神來的時候自己已經被抬到了浴室的一角。

 

不知是不是隊友們早有預謀，淋浴間裏沒半個人，就連向來不會讀空氣的納瓦斯都被德米凱利斯給拖離現場，想來是不會有第三者來干涉這裡發生的事情了。

 

打開蓮蓬頭的聲音，熱水當頭淋下。  
似乎有什麼塑膠容器打開瓶蓋的聲響，冰涼的液體接觸頭皮，然後是一雙有力的大手覆上了天靈蓋。

 

「喂，住手…！」席爾瓦馬上反應過來對方是在幫他洗頭。

 

「踢完球賽不洗澡是想幹嘛？」並沒有因為對話而浪費時間，哈特的手努力地在西班牙中場的柔軟頭髮裡搓著泡泡。

 

「我自己來就行了…！」

 

「好嘛～這可是給隊長的專屬服務喔！」

 

「哪有這種東西。」席爾瓦斬鐵截釘的吐槽。「從來沒看過你給Vincent洗……呃。」

 

席爾瓦終於反應過來問題的癥結所在了。

 

曼城場上隊長順位依次是：孔帕尼、丫丫圖雷、哈特、克拉羅夫、薩巴萊塔……的確是不怎麼需要洗髮精的陣容呢。

 

「就是因為大頭根本沒得洗嘛！」哈特委屈的垮下嘴角，活像隻垂頭喪氣又濕漉漉的金毛獵犬。

 

「………。」

 

不知是不是同情心發揮作用，西班牙人停止了反抗，老實地接受英格蘭同事在他頭上搓揉泡泡。

 

「嘿嘿～」手上忙著，終於得逞的金髮門將嘴上愉快地哼著疑似小賈斯汀作品的副歌。

 

哈特的歌聲、水珠滴落磁磚的撞擊聲、抽氣機對流的嗡嗡聲…意外的構成了令人心靈平靜的和諧音色。

 

「David，閉上眼睛，我要把蓮蓬頭開大啦。」

 

席爾瓦依言照做，嘩啦啦的水柱自頭頂淋下，帶著大量泡沫的溫熱水流劃過臉頰，空間中充斥著涼爽的薄荷香氣。

 

席爾瓦並不討厭和哈特獨處。  
健康又開朗，只要待在這個英格蘭人身邊，似乎就能感染到他源源不絕的活力。

 

想起里查茲開過的一個雙關玩笑：哈特的血大概能提煉出興奮劑…當然，是天藍色的那種。

 

「⋯⋯多謝。」沒有預兆的，席爾瓦開口與本日並沒有上場的曼城門將道謝。

 

「嗯？」

 

「謝謝你幫我洗頭。」

 

「哈哈哈，機會難得嘛，我也是第一次看David帶隊長袖標呢。」關掉蓮蓬頭，哈特用手指將席爾瓦還濕漉漉的瀏海梳向後方，剛好對上了西班牙人緩緩睜開的棕色眼珠。

 

「…今天幹得不錯喔，Captain Silva。」

 

「不過是盃賽而已。」輕輕靠上金髮男人赤裸的胸膛，輕柔的英格蘭口音在席爾瓦耳邊響起，就算閉著眼睛也能想像出那名男人臉上溫暖的笑意。

 

「不過……呵，謝啦。」

 

溫熱的肌肉之下，那顆天藍色的心臟碰碰地鼓動著，令人安心的心跳聲逐漸將西班牙人包圍。

 

「…我還滿喜歡這樣的隊長福利的。」

 

 

 

【END】

**Author's Note:**

> 無聊的附註：  
> 薩巴直到2015年冬季都還在用洗髮精，就是哈特代言的那款，然後現在不用了。


End file.
